GrayLu: a mission in water realm
by czarminjill.hernandez.5
Summary: they had a mission on the water realm... what will happen?


**Chapter 1**

It was early one morning and Lucy had just woke up to find her teamates on the floor sleeping. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE,?" Lucy screamed. "What's the matter with us in your house,?"

Gray asked as he woke up. "EEEEEEEHHH", Lucy screamed. "What's the matter?" He asked once again. Lucy squealed", YOUR CLOTHS GRAY!". Gray looked down he was butt naked. "AHHHHHH WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR", He screamed while asking.

"Hahha nice job Fullbuster", Natsu teased as he swung Gray's underpants around his finger. "Dragoneel give me my underwhere back", he said a he was about to punch. "Quit it both of you, and Natsu give Gray his underwear", Erza said as she had punched the two to the ground."Yes ma'am", They both said. Lucy still stund asked, "Why are you in my house?"

"Because we were tired so we came here," Natsu expained. "Aye", Happy said as he crawel out of the blankets from Lucy's bed,"Your beds comfy, but you kick a lot", Happy said.

"Sorry", Lucy apoligized. "Hey guys, I got a new mission that we can go on", Natsu said as he showed a peice of paper," We get to kill monsters." "Hope they aren't slimy or anything", Lucy said a her back shivered. "Don't worry Lucy I'm sure their aren't any slimy monsters", Erza guaranteed.

"Yeah don't worry Lucy, I am sure that you will find slimy,gross, and or creepy monsters on our mission", Gray said as Erza punched him. "Thanks that was so helpful", Lucy said sarcasticly. "Your welcome, ouch", Gray said as Erza punched him again. "Well I'm taking a shower, getting dressed, and then we'll go on our mission", Lucy said as she entered the bathroom door. Natsu and Happy screamed

",Yahoooo". As Lucy finshed her shower and got dressed Erza said", Hey Lucy, we'll be downstaires alright?" "Ok she you down there", Lucy said. As Lucy walked downstaires, her friends waiting for her.

Happy was eating a fish, Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Erza split them up. Everything was absolutely normal. As the five friends walked out of the building to the trsin station. _"This day is just a normal day and that's all I need",_ Lucy thought.

**Chapter 2**

As the five friends reached the train station Natsu blurtes out", I hate the train station and I'm hungry".

"Well that boards on fire, eat that," Erza said as she pointed at a board that was on fire. "Yummy, thisislikesoooogood", Natsu tried to say with a mouth full of fire. "Natsu when are you ever gonna learn manners?" Lucy asked.

"Well I don't care about manners", Natsu said. "Fine what ever", Lucy mummbled. As they got on the train, as Natsu just sat down he got sick. "Dude we haven't even started to move", Gray said rudely. "_So what does that mean?"_ Natsu said as Natsu had said that Erza had punched him in the stomach, so he would go to sleep.

As he laid on Lucy she squealed", Ew he is drowling on me, make him drowl on Gray". "No way is Dragoneel drowling on me, he can drowl on Erza", He said angerly. Fine, come here Natsu", Erza said as she moved Natsu to the other side with Erza.

"So what does the paper say?" Gray asked Lucy. "It says that _for 600,000 if you spot a white owl by a window then you know your close by to your destantion, and then hunt the monster, if you survive get the reward and get out_, that's weird", Lucy said. " Yeah like the _if you survive _thing", said Gray. "Or the_ get the reward and get out_ thing too", said Erza. Lucy shivered", This mission is just werid maybe we should head bac-",she stopped and looked out the window and saw a white owl by the window.

",Looks like were closer than we thought, lets wake up Natsu", Erza said as she woke Natsu up. "I still say this is creppy, hey where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

" Happy, Happy, WHERE'S HAPPY?!" screamed Natsu as Erza punched him once again. As Lucy looked at the window once again, she say Happy at maxium speed flying by the window banging on it.

Lucy emeditly opened the window. "Are you ok Happy?" Lucy asked. " I'm fine just tired, I think I need to take a nap just nowww, zzzzzz", Happy said as he dozed off. "I can't wait until this ride is over", said Lucy.

**Chapter 3**

As the five friends got off the train (Natsu still sick) they all sat on a bench while Erza looked at the board of a map.

_"If were here and we need to get there, then",_ Erza mumbled.

"Hey Erza can we go by a restraunt, cause I'm hungry", asked Lucy.

Erza ignored her while she figured out where we were going.

"Don't bother, when she's looking for something, she doesn't qui- _~grumble~_ ", Gray said as his stomach grumbled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one hungry for food", said Lucy.

"Food?, I want food", Natsu said as he recoverd for being sick.

"Aye" Happy said.

"Erza can we please get some food, were dieing", the four asked at the same time.

"NO NOT UNTIL I FIND WERE WE ARE!", Erza screamed.

"Yes ma'am", Lucy, Gray, and Natsu apoligized.

" Aye scary Erza", Happy said.

" Um Erza, were right here and we need to go here", Lucy said as she pointed to the middle of the board that was circled, then over to the left.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU DO EVERYTHING MISS-SMART-_ ~grumble~ _", Erza said as her stomach growled",Yeah we need to eat something or we will die".

"I told you", Lucy mumbled to herself.

"I can't wait to eat something",Natsu said.

"Aye",Happy said.

_"Food does soind good ~grumble~, yep still hungry",_Lucy thought.

As the five friends left the train stain, they stopped by a restraunt that said "FREE FOOD". Immediately Natsu, Gray, and Happy drooled and ran in. All Lucy and Erza could do is laugh.

**Chapter 4**

When Erza and Lucy opened the doors to the restraunt, there was nobody there but them and Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

_"That's weird, I thought there would be more people, seeing how it's free food", _Lucy thought.

Erza and Lucy walked over to were the boys were at.

"There you guys are now can we have one of everything?" asked Natsu.

"Aye Sir",Happy added.

" Well since it's free food, who cares go ahead", said Erza.

"YAHOO", Natsu and Gray screamed", WAITER".

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

"Hi, I'm Spike, I will be your waiter for today, what would you like?",said the waiter, who was a girl.

She had black hair and purple eyes, but she was gleaming at Lucy very angerly.

"Yes, we will have one of everything", said the three boys at the same time.

"I just noticed you have something in common, when you eat food and there about to arrive you talk the same speed and tone", Lucy said.

" We do not", the boys said at the same time again.

"You just did it again", Erza agreed.

"We do not, FOODS HERE", They screamed at ther same time again.

As all the waiter passed out the food, they all stared angerly at Lucy.

After the waiter left Lucy whispeared something to Erza.

Natsu heard every word she said to Erza. "You think there's something wrong with the waiters, what could go wrong", Natsu burted out.

"Well Natsu, they were staring at me like I was doing something wrong", Lucy said scaredly.

"Well if they are evil or something we won't let anything happen to you", said Gray.

Lucy starts to blush ," Thanks".

"I see three Lucy's", Natsu says before he falls to the ground.

"NATSU, NATSU", they all yelled.

"I like three fish", Happy said as he fell out of the sky.

"Happy",they screamed.

"Jella what are you doing on a table", Erza asked as she fell to the ground.

"ERZA" sceamed Lucy.

Why is my underware over there?" He asked before hitting the ground.

"GRAY", Lucy screamed even louder than before.

"Hahahaha", heard Lucy.

Then all the waiter walked out and took there disguises off.

",Your a Dark Guild", Lucy said.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it, girly", said one of the members.

"I'm gonna do this, open gate of Lion I open thee, Loki ",screamed Lucy.

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived", said Loki.

Before Lucy could say anything, Loki was shot down by powerful power.

_"That- that's impossible, ho-how",_ Lucy thought.

After hitting Loki it went straight for Lucy.

" Ahhhhhhhh", she screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Lu-Lucy", Gray said before passing out.

As the dark guild pickes her up and leaves one of them said", Good luck trying to find Lucy, hahahaha".

**Chapter 5**

Once Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy woke up, they saw that their girlish friend Lucy, was gone.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know", Erza said.

"I saw her leave", Gray said sadly.

"SHE LEFT US", Natsu screamed.

"NO", Gray yelled.

The three looked scared as their ice mage friend yelled",Remember when she said _those waiters are staring at me angerly_?"

They all nodded as they still had the look of fear in there eyes.

"They took her, but that was all I saw before passing out, but just before I passed out I heard laughter", Gray said sadly.

"Did they say anything?" Erza asked.

"I-I don't remember, why did they want her?", he asked as he punched the wall with tons of preasure.

The three just waved there hands around and thought _"Just don't punch me", _They thought.

"Look we just need to find Lucy", Erza tried to comfort Gray.

"Hey look, Lucy's keys", Natsu said as he jingled the silver and gold keys around", She never leaves these behind, and look a burned wall".

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

"There was a battle after we passed out", Erza said as she walked over to the burned wall to examine.

"Let's go get Lucy, not examine stuff, come on", Gray said as he and Natsu and Happy walk out.

Erza stopped them", We need a plan, Lucy barly got a chance to fig-".

"What's the matter Erza?" The boys asked.

All Erza could do is point at the window scardly. They looked, it was the white owl.

Natsu's, Gray's, and Happy's jaw dropped.

The four looked while it flew away", Hey wait up", Natsu screamed.

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

"Wait up Dragoneel", Gray screamed.

"Never", Natsu screamed back.

"Aye Sir", Happy added again.

"Boy's, they never do learn everything, wait up",Erza screamed at Gray, as he screamed at Natsu and Happy, as they followed the white owl.

As the four friends followed each other, they notice it was getting colder. That didn't stop them from finding Lucy. They wouldn't stop for anything, they just kept going, fo Lucy's sake.


End file.
